Pay It Forward
by ad victoriam
Summary: Robin knows the decision she must make. It's the right way, the only way. She knows what the cost of it is, and she's ready to pay the price. But someone else, still needs her. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED ALL THE WAY UP TO THE ENDGAME.


Nothing seemed to stir at this time of night. The Sun had already gone down hours ago. The stars were shining brightly tonight. Brighter than she had ever seen. But she wasn't in mood for star gazing. She really wasn't in the mood for anything. Rather, her mind was simply focused on tomorrow. She knew she had to get some rest, but she had too many thoughts inside her mind. Tomorrow would decide the fate of the world and it's people.

Grima...

The fell dragon had resurrected once more, putting the world in peril. Now the fate of their future rested in the hands of the Shepherds. They knew all to well what would occur if he succeeded in defeating them. Lucina spun stories of the bleak future that was awaiting them. She had begged and pleaded to her father to save her future. She couldn't withstand to see him fall again. She vowed to win back her future, no matter what the cost.

What was eating her alive wasn't the fact they were facing Grima, she had full confidence of the Shepherds. They had grown, lived, and come to love one another. It was like a tight knit family, they were inseparable. Their bonds unbreakable. What was causing her worry was actually, herself.

It was only a couple of days ago, did she find out her true identity. When she and Chrom faced Validar together, she had high hopes that it would soon end after that. That they would finally get the peace they deserved. But it was just the start of a much greater threat. She and Grima were one in the same. Validar revealed that she was the final product in the Grimleal's seemingly endless, trial and error project to create a perfect vessel for the fell dragon itself. All she had to do was accept him, and she would have the power of a god. Yet she refused the role she was given. She tried her hardest to keep herself from his clutches. And with her own willpower and devised strategy, she overcame him. In the end, it was all for nothing. The Plegian's hierophant revealed herself to be her from Lucina's future. A different version from her that became Grima. It had followed Lucina into the past and now, seeks to put destiny back into it's course. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

She just wanted all of this to be over. She was just tired of it all, tired of all the fighting, of all the death. She just wanted to be with her family. Her family... A pang of sadness and guilt overcame her. She was so focused on Grima, she had forgotten the most important thing in her life.

In her mind she knew what she had to do. All of these people, this land, this world. None of it deserved it this. She had a chance to break this cycle, once and for all. Not matter what the costs, not even her own life. She was ready for that.

"Mother, are you in there?"

A voice from outside said. The voice startled her a bit. She didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour. Well, with the exception of...

"Yes, I'm here. You can come in, Morgan."

He walked in quietly and closed the tent flap behind him. He sat down on the nearest chair and got himself comfortable. He was always coming inside her tent without advising first. But he was quiet this time, something not common at all with him. He usually had a smile plastered on his face, and every time he came into her tent, he either wanted to study tactics with her, or play some sort of trick on her. But the expression on his face reflected none of that. It was downcast, depressed. His usual bright eyes were dull today. He was not Morgan today.

"Are you alright, Morgan? You don't seem like yourself."

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"... Well then, if you're fine," she smiled, "then how about we crack open one of these books, huh?" She cleared her desk and took out the new book she picked up recently in the local market. She had picked it up with Morgan in mind. He was always borrowing her strategy books, and soon enough, he was knocking down her entire library, one by one. So to keep up with his thirst for knowledge, she tried to buy new books every time they passed by a market place. She always tried to squeeze some time for him on her busy schedule. Ever since she found him in the ruins, her maternal instincts seemed to kick in. All she really wanted was the best for him. Hoping to spend some time with him.

She scooted her chair to give him ample space to sit next to her. But he just stayed where he was. Not moving an inch. His gaze intent on the tent floor.

"Morgan?..." He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"What?"

Her eyes looked him up and down. Trying to find out what was wrong with him. Was he injured, did he not feel well? She reached out to feel his temperature to make sure he wasn't running a fever. Inches away from touching his forehead, he flinched away from her touch. That was the final straw.

"Morgan, please listen to me, look at me."

He slowly looked her way, not wanting to meet her gaze. After some hesitation, he made direct eye contact.

"You can tell me anything, Morgan. You know you can. No matter what it is. You can always tell me." She crossed her arms and frowned. "And don't tell me you came here for nothing. I know you don't like to bother me unless it's important. So whatever it is you want to tell me, tell me now."

He fidgted in his chair and opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. He finally murmured out a few words that were barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"I said, it's about tomorrow..." he said louder.

So this is what's it about. Of course. Now she understood.

"So I imagine you know what I plan to do, don't you?"

He nodded.

"And you know why I have to do it, right?"

He nodded once again.

She sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried you would try to convince me out of it. But you know me too well."

"Of course, you always put others above yourself. Even if that's not what that person wants."

"Huh?"

"You're this army's tactician. Your job is to win the battle, while trying to minimize casualties. And now you have even more responsibility because you think you're the one to blame." She let him continue.

"You're selfless, and humble. Yet, you seem to be forgetting about your family." His voice cracked. "You don't remember that your family wants you too. That we need you. That Father needs you..." He struggled to get the last few words out. "That, that I need you."

He was shaking. Forcing himself to keep the tears in. His fist clenching and releasing. His lower lip quivering, while trying to blink away the tears. He didn't want to succumb to his emotions.

She was speechless to the scene in front of her. She never thought he would say such words to her. He always so proud to be her son. For who she was, and what she did. Now he wished she was a different person. Someone who wasn't so stubborn as her. Her own heart in tatters after his display, the only words she was able to blurt out were, "I'm sorry."

That was what pushed him over the edge. He practically leaped into her arms and buried his face in her cloak. His body convulsed in sobs. He kept on repeating things like, "Please don't leave me," or, "I have so much to learn from you, Mother."

Having Morgan like this, made her decision even more difficult. But not even his heartfelt words could deter her. This was her job, her responsibility. Everyday, she gave thanks to the gods above, that Chrom found her in that field. Two years ago her life began anew. The Shepherds were her family. They gave her a new identity. A new life, new memories, and a new found hope. She owed them everything. Now, it was her turn to pay it forward. So the people she loved, would keep on living.


End file.
